starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов
—The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when Attack of the Clones takes place on the timeline. |preceded by=''«Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза»'' |followed by=''«Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов»'' }} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» ( ) — вторая глава саги «Звёздные войны» и пятый фильм в порядке выхода. Он появился на экранах кинотеатров в 16 мая 2002 года. Фильм является вторым в трилогии приквелов, в которую помимо него входят «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов». События фильма происходят спустя десять лет после Битвы за Набу, в период, когда галактика находится на пороге гражданской войны. Под руководством отступника, мастера-джедая графа Дуку, тысячи систем объявили о своём намерении выйти из состава Республики. После неудачного покушения на сенатора Падме Амидалу, бывшую королеву Набу, ученик-джедай Энакин Скайуокер был назначен её защитником, пока его учитель Оби-Ван Кеноби проводил расследование этого покушения. Вскоре джедаи были втянуты в в развязанный движением сепаратистов конфликт, положивший начало новой угрозе для всей галактики - Войны клонов. Снятый Джорджем Лукасом, при помощи Джеймса МакТиг, фильм имел кассовый успех, собрав в прокате более $300 миллионов в США. Однако, фильм не смог побить результат своего предшественника - картины «Скрытая угроза». Также впервые фильм «Звёздные войны» не смог стать самым кассовым фильмом года, уступив это звание «Человеку-пауку», который получил более тёплые отзывы от критиков. Вступление Сюжет Спустя десять лет после событий «Скрытой угрозы», Галактическая Республика находится в кризисном состоянии. Движение сепаратистов, тайно возглавляемое джедаем-ренегатом графом Дуку, угрожает мирному существованию, вынуждая Галактический Сенат рассмотреть Указ о создании вооруженных сил, согласно которому будет сформирована регулярная армия для защиты Республики. Сенатор Падме Амидала, бывшая королева Набу, возвращается на Корусант, чтобы голосовать против этого указа, даже несмотря на то, что сил джедаев недостаточно для поддержания мира и справедливости в галактике. thumb|left|250px|[[Энакин Скайуокер/Канон|Энакин Скайуокер и Оби-Ван Кеноби преследуют Зам Уэселл в небе Корусанта]] По прибытии на Корусант, Амидала чудом избежала смерти, когда во время покушения погиб её двойник, Корде. В результате Верховный канцлер Шив Палпатин потребовал, чтобы джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби и его ученик Энакин Скайуокер охраняли сенатора. Следующей ночью, наемная убийца Зэм Уэселл предприняла новую попытку расправиться с Амидалой, однако джедаи смогли помешать исполнению плана. Они преследовали убийцу по Галактическому городу, но в результате наемница была убита дротиком, выпущенным Джанго Феттом с реактивным ранцем, до того, как джедаи смогли узнать имя заказчика. Вернувшись в Храм джедаев, Оби-Ван получил новое задание от Высшего совета: найти того, кто убил киллера. Тем временем, Энакин продолжал охранять Амидалу и отправился вместе с ней на Набу, родную планету сенатора. Он с радостью воспринял возможность уехать, поскольку устал от критики Оби-Вана и хотел действовать самостоятельно. Кроме того, он испытывал нежные чувства к Амидале и был рад возможности провести с ней время. Представитель Джар-Джар Бинкс принял на себя полномочия Амидалы на время её отсутствия. на Камино]] Расследование привело Оби-Вана на загадочную планету Камино, отсутствовавшую на карте Галактики в Архивах джедаев. Здесь джедай обнаружил армию клонов, тайно выращиваемую для Республики. Премьер-министр Лама Су объяснил, что создание армии заказал примерно 10 лет назад джедай по имени Сайфо-Диас; однако Оби-Ван знал, что Сайфо-Диас был убит раньше. Охотник за головами Джанго Фетт предоставил себя в качестве образчика-донора для клонов. Оби-Ван встретился с Джанго на Камино и решил, что он и есть тот убийца, которого он разыскивал. После неудачной попытки пленить Фетта, Оби-Ван установил на корабль наемника «Раб I» маячок и проследил его до планеты Джеонозис. На Джеонозисе, Оби-Ван подслушал переговоры графа Дуку и коммерческих гильдий, и узнал, что они стоят за сепаратистами и создают для них новую армию дроидов. Также он узнал, что убить Амидалу приказал Нут Ганрей, который желал мести за поражение Торговой федерации в Битве за Набу. Оби-Ван переслал результаты расследования Совету, но во время трансляции был окружен и пленен дроидеками. Тем временем, Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидала проводили время на Набу. Энакин открыл свои чувства к Падме и обещал поступить так, как она решит. Падме отвергла его признания, объяснив это невозможностью быть им вместе, поскольку она - сенатор, а он - джедай. Энакин разозлился, внутри него возник конфликт между собственным желанием и долгом джедая. Энакина беспокоило и другое чувство, что его мать находится в смертельной опасности на Татуине, но он боялся нарушить наказ Оби-Вана оставаться на Набу. Падме сама полетела на Татуин, объясняя это тем, что Скайуокер должен охранять её, а она летит на Татуин. По прибытии на родную планету он узнал, что его мать вышла замуж за сборщика влаги по имени Клигг Ларс, который выкупил ее у Уотто. Энакин поехал на ферму Ларса. Там он выяснил, что его мать месяц назад похитили таскенские рейдеры, когда она спозаранку собирала грибы, растущие на влаговыпарителях. Ночью Энакин нашел лагерь таскенских рейдеров, где находилась его мать, связанная и избитая. Шми Скайуокер умерла на руках у сына. Взбешенный Энакин вырезал всё племя таскенов как чудищ: мужчин, женщин и даже детей. На Корусанте, Йода почувствовал ужасную тьму в Силе, когда началась бойня (также можно было услышать голос Квай-Гона Джинна, который предостерегал: «Энакин, Энакин, нет!»). Тело матери Энакин привез на ферму Ларса и предал земле. ]] Узнав об армии графа Дуку, Мейс Винду с отрядом джедаев вылетел на Джеонозис. Не зная об этом, Энакин и Падме также отправились на выручку Оби-Вану. Тем временем, представитель Бинкс выступил с инициативой наделить канцлера Палпатина чрезвычайными полномочиями, которые позволили бы немедленно использовать армию клонов. На Джеонозисе, граф Дуку попытался склонить Оби-Вана на свою сторону, предупредив, что Сенат находится во власти Дарта Сидиуса. Оби-Ван отказался, заявив, что джедаи знали бы об этом. Прибывшие на планету Энакин и Падме были быстро схвачены дроидами и приговорены к смерти, присоединившись к Оби-Вану на Арене Петранаки, где смертные приговоры приводились в исполнение. Джедаи и сенатор сразились с риком, нексу и аклаем. Во время схватки, прибыли Мейс Винду и другие джедаи, на арене началось сражение с дроидами. Даже смерть Джанго Фетта не могла спасти джедаев — к счастью, неожиданно появился Йода с только что созданной Армией Республики. Десантные корабли подобрали Падме и выживших джедаев. Началось полномасштабное сражение между армией клонов и Армией дроидов Конфедерации независимых систем. Великий герцог Джеонозиса Поггл Лессер передал графу Дуку чертежи супероружия — начальный вариант «Звезды Смерти». Дуку попытался скрыться, но Оби-Ван и Энакин догнали его в тайном ангаре, где навязали графу бой. К сожалению, они не могли сравниться с ситом в искусстве владения световым мечом и знании Силы. Оби-Ван был ранен, а Энакин потерял кисть правой руки и отброшен к Оби-Вану. Йода подоспел в тот момент, когда Дуку собирался убить джедаев, и два мастера сошлись в непримиримой дуэли. Затем Дуку понял, что не может одолеть Йоду, и попытался обрушить на Оби-Вана и Энакина огромную колонну. Пока Йода с помощью Силы удерживал обломки, Дуку воспользовался ситуацией и сбежал на солнечном паруснике. Он прибыл в Промышленный район Корусанта, где встретился со своим учителем, Дартом Сидиусом, довольным тем, что в соответствии с его великим планом началась война. В Храме джедаев, Оби-Ван, Мейс и Йода размышляли над словами Дуку, что Сенат контролирует Дарт Сидиус. Йода не решался в это поверить, считая, что темная сторона Силы часто прибегает к устрашению и лжи. Однако, он и Винду признали необходимым внимательно наблюдать за Сенатом. На Набу, Энакин, которому механическая рука заменила утраченную, и Падме тайно сочетались браком в присутствии лишь двух свидетелей: дроидов C-3PO и R2-D2. Создание Сценарий Получив смешанные отзывы критиков о «Скрытой угрозе», Лукас колебался, прежде чем вновь вернуться к письменному столу. В марте 2000 года, за три месяца до начала съёмок, Лукас всё же закончил первый черновой вариант сценария «Эпизода II». Затем он продолжил править эту заготовку, доработав её до первого, а затем и до второго варианта сценария. В работе над третьим вариантом, который затем стал рабочей версией сценария, Лукасу помогал Джонатан Хейлс, написавший для него сценарии к нескольким эпизодам «Хроник молодого Индианы Джонса», но имевшим малый опыт в написании сценария к крупным фильмам. Финальный вариант сценария был завершён всего за неделю до начала основных съёмок.Kaminski, Michael (2007). "The Secret History of Star Wars" В качестве шутки, рабочее название фильма значилось как «Большое приключение Дж-Джа», что являлось саркастической отсылкой к множеству негативных отзывов поклонников о персонаже «Эпизода I». В своём сценарии к «Империя наносит ответный удар», Лукас обозначил Лэндо Калриссиана как клона с планеты клонов, из-за которых начались "Войны клонов", упомянутые Оби-Ваном в «Новой надежде».Bouzereau, Laurent (1997). The Annotated Screenplays. Del Rey. ISBN 0-345-40981-7. OCLC 37691005 Позже он придумал другую концепцию, согласно которой армия клонов-штурмовиков с далёкой планеты использовалась Республикой как её собственная армия в начавшейся в скором времени войне. Съёмки Основные съёмки происходили в период с 26 июня по 20 сентября 2000 года на студии 20th Century Fox в Австралии. Натурные съёмки проходили в Туниской пустыне, на Площади Испании в Севильи, Испания, в Италии на Вилле Балбьянелло стоящей над озером Комо и в бывшем королевском дворец в Казерте. По личной просьбе Сэмюэля Л. Джексона, его персонаж - Мейс Винду, владел световым мечом с лезвием цвета аметиста, чтобы он отличался от традиционных лезвий синего и зелёного цвета у "хороших" и красного цвета у "плохих" . Дополнительные съёмки проходили в марте 2001 года. В этот период были добавлены новые экшен сцены с фабрикой дроидов, так как Лукас решил, что на рассчитанном хронометраже, фильму не хватает темпа.State of the Art: The Previsualization of Episode II DVD Special Feature, 2002 Из-за методики Лукаса снимать фильмы при помощи различных подразделений и с использованием разнообразных источников, иногда разделённых многими километрами и годами, «Атака клонов» стала первым фильмом в истории, созданном при помощи, как назвал это Рик Маккалум: "виртуального фильмопроизводства". Как и «Скрытая угроза», «Атака клонов» способствовала техническому развитию всей киноиндустрии, эффективно направив Голливуд в "цифровую эпоху" по средством использования на съёмочной площадке разработанных компаниями Sony и Panavision цифровых камер HDW-F900, способных снимать видео в HD качестве со скоростью 24 кадра в секунду. Данное решение породило множество споров о преимуществах и недостатках цифрового кинематографа, в котором часть кинопроизводителей выступили за "конвертацию" в цифровое кинопроизводство, а часть выступили против. В отличие от предыдущего фильма, на съёмках которого камеры начинали выходить из строя при съёмке в тунисской пустыне, где температура воздуха поднималась до 51°C, новые камеры без особых сложностей справились с поставленной задачей. По словам Лукаса, он хотел снять в подобном формате и «Скрытую угрозу», но Sony не успела подготовить камеры к началу съёмок.Here We Go Again: The Digital Cinema Revolution Begins DVD Special Feature, 2002 В 2002 году, «Атака клонов» стала третьим вышедшим фильмом, снятым на 24p цифровую камеру (до этого в 2001 году вышли «Джекпот» и «Видок »). Несмотря на усилия Лукаса убедить кинотеатры оборудовать залы цифровыми проекторами для показа «Эпизода II», лишь несколько из них согласились на подобную модернизацию. Визуальные эффекты В отличие от предыдущих фильмов, превизуализация раскадровки «Атаки клонов» на ранних этапах производства осуществлялась практически полностью при помощи цифровой анимации. Отход от более традиционных методов визуализации раскадровки был обусловлен тем, что после «Скрытой угрозы» Лукас принял решение воспользоватся растущими мощностями цифровых технологий. Этот процесс начался со съёмок Беном Бёрттом "видеомаций", как прозвали этот процесс в отделе за то, что съёмки осуществлялись на домашнюю камеру. В создании видеомаций принимали участие помощники и члены семей съёмочной команды, которые разыгрывали сцены из фильма на фоне зелёного экрана. В дальнейшем, при помощи компьютерной графики (CGI), отдел превизуализации убирал зелёный экран, заменяя его черновыми набросками фонов. После чего Бертт монтировал эти кадры и отправлял их Лукасу на редактирование и утверждение. В итоге получался черновой вариант конечного фильма. После чего отдел превезуализации делал более презентабельную версию видемации, доработав её до аниматики, для чего живые актёры, реквизит и окружение заменялись на цифровые копии, благодаря чему видеоряд становился ближе к конечному результату и точнее отражал как должна была выглядеть та или иная сцена, но по прежнему являлся грубым наброском фильма. Затем эти аниматики демонстрировались на съёмочной площадке актёрам, чтобы те лучше представляли себе концепцию снимаемых сцены, что часто вызывало трудности, в условиях использования большого количества синих экранов. В отличии от большинства боевых сцен, битва на Джеонозисе не имела раскадровки и не была воссоздана при помощи видеомации, а сразу была сделана в виде аниматики, которую отдел превизуализации создавал имея лишь несколько страниц с кратким описанием сцены. Идея состояла в том, чтобы создать несколько небольших сценок, которые в последствии были вплетены в основные события и в таком виде вошли в финальный вариант фильма. Отделу аниматики дали полную свободу действий при создании сцен и анимаций для битвы. Единственным условием Лукаса было - создать несколько впечатляющих боевых сцен из который он смог бы, в дальнейшем, выбрать те, которые войдут в фильм. , вошедший в фильм.]] Помимо использования цифровых камер, «Атака клонов» отличалась и использованием "цифровых дублёров" - компьютерных моделей, заменявших актёров в сценах, в которых традиционно это делали живые дублёры. Также многие персонажи были заменены на модели, полностью созданные при помощи CGI. одним из таких заменённых персонажей стал Йода. Роб Колман и Джон Нолл создали две тестовые CGI моделиp Йоды, и использовали для их озвучки отрывки из «Империя наносит ответный удар». Йода появившийся в «Эпизоде V» также послужил отправной точкой при создании компьютерного Йоды. Лукас неоднократно заявлял отделу анимации что "фокус" в анимации CGI Йоды в том, чтобы сделать его походим на куклу, на основе которой он был создан, что нужно для поддержания целостности всей саги. Фрэнк Оз (голос и кукловод Йоды во всей оригинальной трилогии и «Скрытой угрозе») был главным консультантом аниматоров. По его словам, Йода должен выглядеть невозможно старым, болезненным и отрешенным.From Puppets to Pixels: Digital Characters in Episode II DVD Special Feature, 2002 Позже Колман рассказал о процессе создания цифровой версии кукольного Йоды. Он говорил: "Когда Фрэнк Оз двигал голову куклы, её уши покачивались. Если бы мы не учли эту деталь, то это был бы не Йода."Cagle, Jess (April 29, 2002). "Yoda Goes Digital-and Conquers Too," Time Canadian Edition, page 48. Из-за сложной акробатики во время битвы на световый мечах между Дуку и Йодой, 78 летнего Кристофера Ли в этой сцене заменял дублёр. Лицо Ли при помощи компьютерных эффектов накладывалось на лицо дублёра во всех кадрах кроме крупных, в которых актер играл сам. Лукас часто называл эту сцену боя решающей для отдела анимации, так как было важно не превратить эту кульминационную и драматичную схватку в глупую и смешную. Музыка Саундтрек к фильму был выпущен 23 апреля 2002 года компанией Sony Classical Records. Музыку к фильму написал композитор и дирижер Джон Уильямс, а в записи принимали участие хор London Voices и Лондонский симфонический оркестр. В саундтреке был воссоздан "The Imperial March", из фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар», и «Атака клонов» стала его первым появление, согласно внутренней хронологии, несмотря на то, что в одной из финальных сцен предыдущего фильма можно услышать его фрагменты. Музыкальный клип на композицию "Across the Stars" был специально смонтирован для DVD версии фильма. Источники вдохновения и отсылки Лукас отмечал, что восхождение Палпатина к власти очень похоже на приход Адольфа Гитлера к власти в нацистской Германии - канцлер Германии, которому были предоставлены "чрезвычайные полномочия", как и Палпатину.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones DVD commentary featuring George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Rob Coleman, Ben Burtt, Pablo Helman, John Knoll and Ben Snow, 2002 образ Палпатина также можно сравнить с Октавианом – получившим имя Август, и бывшим первым императором Рима – и с Наполеоном Бонапартом, пришедшем к власти во Франции. Октавиан был повинен в смерти сотен своих политических противников, прежде чем ему были предоставлены трибунские полномочия, а Бонапарт был назначен первым пожизненным Консулом (и позже Императором) Французского консулата, после неудачного покушения на его жизнь и последующего переворота 18 брюмера в 1799. Также прослеживаются некоторые параллели с Гражданской войной в США, и можно увидеть связь между сепаратистами и Конфедеративными Штатами Америки (в фильме официальное название фракции сепаратистов было "Конфедерация независимых систем"). Название правительственной армии - "Великая армия Республики" - одинаково как у армии клонов из «Звёздных войн» так и у реальной армии периода Гражданской войной в США, а Палпатин, также как и президент Авраам Линкольн в период войны, обладал неограниченными военными ресурсами и ограничил многие гражданские права. Военная журналистика, съёмки боевых действий и кадры боёв Второй мировой войны повлияли на стиль съёмки битвы на Джеонозисе, которая была снята в документальной стилистике, вплоть до того, что в полностью созданные на компьютере сцены был добавлен эффект "трясущийся камеры", характерный для фильмов подобного рода. Отсылки к оригинальной трилогии В фильмах трилогии приквелов часто встречаются отсылки к оригинальной трилогии, что позволяет все фильмы связать в единую сагу. Лукас часто называл свои фильмы большой поэмой, в которой есть чёткая рифма."The Beginning" Making Episode I Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace DVD documentary, 2001 Примерами таких отсылок можно назвать фразу "У меня плохое предчувствие", которая встречается во всех фильмах и битвы, а конкретно - схватки на световых мечах, которые почти всегда происходят над пропастями. «Атака клонов», как и «Империя наносит ответный удар», является промежуточным фильмом трилогии. По этой причине, из всех фильмов оригинальной трилогии в «Атаке клонов» больше всего отсылок именно к «Империя наносит ответный удар». В середине обоих фильмов астероидное поле является местом действия для крупных космический битв. В «Атаке клонов» Оби-Ван пытается оторваться от Джанги фетта, атакующего его корабль, в астероидном поле, и смог это сделать, так как поле "обмануло" датчики корабля Фетта, а в «Империя наносит ответный удар» Хан Соло применяет ту же тактику, чтобы укрыть «Тысячелетний сокол» от звёздных разрушителей. В одном из ретконов Джон Нолл подтвердил на комментариях к фильму на DVD, что Боба Фетт, который позже поймал Соло в «Империя наносит ответный удар», "запомнил этот урок" во время событий, показных в «Атаке клонов».Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones DVD commentary featuring George Lucas, Rick McCallum, Rob Coleman, Ben Burtt, Pablo Helman, John Knoll and Ben Snow, 2002 В другой сцене Оби-Ван спрашивает Энакина: "Почему у меня такое чувство, что ты станешь причиной моей гибели?" Эта фраза является отсылкой к «Новой надежде», в которой Энакин, став Дартом Вейдером, убивает Оби-Вана на борту Звезды Смерти. Ниже представлены ещё примеры отсылок к фильмам оригинальной трилогии: *В начале фильма Падме Амидала произносит фразу "Мне не стоило прилетать." Похожую фразу произносил Люк Скайуокер, её сын, при приближении к лесистому спутнику Эндора - "Я ставлю миссию под угрозу. Мне не стоило лететь." *Лорд ситов световым мечом лишает конечности Скайуокера (примечательно, что в обоих случаях конечности отрубает действующий ученик Сидиуса) во втором фильме каждой трилогии. Энакин лишился руки по предплечье от удара графа Дуку («Атака клонов»), а кисть руки Люка отрубил Дарт Вейдер («Империя наносит ответный удар»). *Битва между графом Дуку и Энакином на Джеонозисе повторяет битву между Вейдером и Люком на Беспине. В обоих случаях помещение было обесточено, и комнаты освещались лишь светом исходящим от световых мечей. *Оба фильма, «Атака клонов» и «Империя наносит ответный удар», заканчиваются сдвигом сил в противостоянии на сторону ситов, обретением Скайуокером новой механической руки и кадром, в котором рядом с ним стоит женский персонаж, C-3PO и R2-D2 и все смотрят в даль. *Во время погони через Корусант, после того как Падме Амидала уцелела после покушения на неё Зам Уэселл, можно заметить три TIE истребителя, преследующих звёздный истребитель «X-wing». *Палпатин сказал Энакину "доверься своим чувствам". В «Империя наносит ответный удар» Дарт Вейдер сказал похожую фразу - "Проверь свои чувства", когда раскрыл Люку, что является его отцом. В «Новой надежде» Кеноби говорит Люку "доверься своим чувствам". *Оби-Ван Кеноби использовал обман разума. В данном случае он применил его на торговце палочками смерти, приказав ему перестать торговать ими, вернутся домой и изменить свою жизнь. В «Новой надежде» он использовал тот же приём на штурмовиках. *Герой (Оби-Ван Кеноби в «Атаке клонов» и Хан Соло и другие с «Тысячелетнего сокола» в «Империя наносит ответный удар») совершает путешествии на стерильную и в чём-то утопичную планету, где встречает, как кажется поначалу, ничем не примечательного администратора (Ламу Су в «Атаке клонов» и Лэндо Калриссиана в «Империя наносит ответный удар»), который устраивает ему экскурсию по комплексу, на котором находится будущий враг героя. В обоих случаях врагом оказывается член семьи Феттов, нанятый Лордом ситов. *Граф Дуку призвал джедаев сдаться на арене Джеонозиса, пообещав пощадить их, но те отказались. В «Возвращении джедая» C-3PO сделал похожее предложение во дворце Джаббы Хатта, упомянув, что в противном случае всем присутствующим придётся расстаться со своими жизнями, однако это предложение также было отвергнуто. *R2-D2 ремонтирует C-3PO. Помимо этого C-3PO спрашивает: "Да, но ты правильно присоединил мою голову?", когда R2-D2 заканчивает работу по его ремонту. Это отсылка к тому моменту в пятом эпизоде, где Чубакка прикрепил голову C-3PO задом наперёд. *Оуэн Ларс спрашивает у Энакина куда он направляется, когда тот встал из-за стола на ферме Ларсов после разговора с Клиггом об матери Энакина. Тётя Беру спросила тоже самое у Люка в «Новой надежде», когда он встал с того же самого места, но спустя двадцать два года. (Также этот момент является отсылкой к фильму Стивена Спилберга «Челюсти», в котором имеется похожая сцена и разговор.) *После того как Клигг Ларс закончил историю о попытке спасти Шми Скайуокер от тускенских разбойников, он произнёс фразу: "Тридцать человек пошли за ней. Вернулись четверо". Ровно такое же число пилотов направились к «Звезде Смерти» во время Битвы при Явине и вернулись обратно в «Новой надежде». Единственным отличием является лишь то, что Клигг и его товарищи потерпели неудачу, в то время как Повстанцы на Явине одержали победу. *Джанго Фетт ударился головой о косяк входной двери своего корабля «Раб I». Это является шуточной отсылкой к тому, как в «Новой надежде» один их штурмовиков ударился головой о низкую дверь. *Ещё одной шуточной отсылкой является звук выстрела бластера Падме Амидалы, который напоминает выстрел патрона .44 Magnum. В «Новой надежде», из-за ошибки во время наложения звуков, звук выстрела бластера принцессы Леи был звуком выстрела из ружья. *Ещё одной шуткой был один из астероидов в астероидном поле Джеонозиса, форма которого напоминала шаака. В «Империя наносит ответный удар» также были астероиды необычной формы, например - картофелины и кроссовка. *Падме Амидала была отличным стрелком: она почти никогда не стреляла мимо цели. Это своеобразная отсылка к Лее Органе, которая также почти всегда попадала в цель. Помимо этого, Падме получает ранение в битве на Джеанозисе, как и принцесса Лея, которую ранили в битве при Эндоре. *Оби-Ван помещает следящее устройство на корабль Джанго Фетта «Раб I», что позволило ему отследить Фетта до Джеонозиса, перед началом битвы на Джеонозисе. Это отсылка к «Новой надежде», где Дарт Вейдер также прячет маячок на борту «Тысячелетнего сокола», с помощью которого выясняет местоположение скрытой базы Повстанцев на Явине IV, как раз перед началом битвы при Явине. *Некоторые персонажи оригинальной трилогии хронологически впервые появились именно в этом фильме: Боба Фетт («Эпизод IV», «V» и «VI»), Беру и Оуэн Ларсы («Новая надежда»). *В «Атаке клонов» Оби-Ван говорит Энакину: "Будь осторожен со своими чувствами, Энакин, они могут обмануть тебя." В «Возвращении джедая» Люк говорит Вейдеру: "Твои чувства выдают тебя, отец." *Во время битвы на Джеонозисе Сепаратисты обсуждают планы их нового секретного оружия. Это оружие является предшественником «Звезды Смерти». *В качестве предшественника для оригинальной трилогии, армия клонов имеет снаряжение и транспортные средства, которые напоминают их поздние Имперские аналоги. Наиболее заметные: Броня фазы I, используемая солдатами-клонами напоминает позднюю броню, которую носят штурмовики (Эпизоды IV, V, VI), Республиканские штурмовые корабли являются самым ранним воплощением Звёздного разрушителя (Эпизоды III, IV, V, и VI), и шагоходы AT-TE - это более мелкие предшественники AT-ATs (Эпизоды V, VI). *Count Dooku asks Obi-Wan Kenobi to join him and says, "and together, we will destroy the Sith", but Obi-Wan replies, "I will never join you, Dooku." In The Empire Strikes Back, Darth Vader asks Luke Skywalker to join him, saying "join me, and we can rule the galaxy as father and son." Earlier, Luke refused a similar offer, shouting, "I'll never join you!". *Anakin sees visions of his mother Shmi in danger. Subsequently, he abandons his assignment to protect Padmé and goes off in an attempt to rescue his mother. In The Empire Strikes Back, Luke sees visions of Han and Leia in pain, and subsequently, he abandons his Jedi training and goes off in an attempt to rescue his friends. *Anakin takes revenge against the Tusken Raiders over the death of his mother Shmi and confesses to Padmé for doing so, beginning the path to the dark side of the Force. This alludes to the reason for the title change for Episode VI. The working title was Revenge of the Jedi, but was changed to Return of the Jedi with the rationale that the Jedi do not take revenge. *Padmé professes her love for Anakin prior to entering a situation in which Anakin could die (the Petranaki arena). In The Empire Strikes Back, Leia professes her love for Han before he is encased in a block of carbonite. *Count Dooku and the Geonosians threaten to have Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padmé executed, but those executions are nullified by a battalion of Jedi reinforcements led by Mace Windu. In A New Hope, C-3PO says that Princess Leia is scheduled to be executed by the Empire, but that execution is nullified with the arrival of Luke and others from the Millennium Falcon. In Return of the Jedi, C-3PO says that Jabba the Hutt has decreed to have Luke, Han, and Chewbacca executed, but those executions are nullified by Luke and Lando. *Jango Fett nabs Anakin Skywalker and says to droidekas "Take him away!" In A New Hope, Darth Vader interrogates Princess Leia Organa and says to stormtroopers "Take her away!" *According to the DVD audio commentary, the Jedi are about to be killed by Count Dooku when Master Yoda and a battalion of clone troopers arrive to save them. In A New Hope, Luke Skywalker is about to be killed by Darth Vader when Han Solo and Chewbacca arrive to save him. *According to the DVD audio commentary, the night club scene on Coruscant mirrors the cantina scene in Mos Eisley on Tatooine in A New Hope. In both scenes, Obi-Wan Kenobi amputates the arm of an opponent with his lightsaber: Zam Wesell while having a drink on a bar for attempting to assassinate Padmé Amidala in Attack of the Clones, and Ponda Baba for being hostile to Luke Skywalker in A New Hope. *A Fett serves as a bounty hunter both contracted by and in league with a Sith Lord. Jango is hired by and in league with Count Dooku (Attack of the Clones), and Boba is hired by and in league with Darth Vader (The Empire Strikes Back). *C-3PO informs Anakin that R2-D2 is "carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi," which is a reference to when he informs Luke that he has a message "for an Obi-Wan Kenobi" from Princess Leia in A New Hope. *On Geonosis, at the beginning of the droid factory action sequence, Anakin and Padmé walk through a door that leads to a dead end, due to a bridge not being extended. Padmé falls into the factory, and Anakin follows her. In A New Hope, their children, Luke and Leia, find themselves in a similar situation aboard the first Death Star, but Luke swings them across the chasm. *Obi-Wan uses the spare parts in his starfighter (which is garbage) to escape Jango Fett. In The Empire Strikes Back, Han Solo and Princess Leia use the garbage to escape from the Imperial fleet. *In the droid factory scene, the lava pouring machine (when in motion) makes the same sound as the carbon freezing machine (also when in motion) in The Empire Strikes Back. Also, R2-D2 saves Padmé from the Lava Container. In A New Hope R2-D2 stops the garbage masher just in time, saving Princess Leia and the others. Also, in The Empire Strikes Back R2-D2 saves Princess Leia and the others by activating the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon. *As a second movie of each trilogy, The Empire Strikes Back and Attack of the Clones both have a ground battle and a space pursuit in them. They are also the only movies in their respective trilogies not to feature a major space battle. *When Palpatine praises Count Dooku for his efforts, he says "Everything is going as planned." In Return of the Jedi, when Palpatine praises Darth Vader for his efforts, he says "Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." *The droid serving food aboard the frigate carrying Anakin and Padmé to Naboo notices R2-D2 picking up food. The droid shouts, "Hey you! No droids! Get out of here!" This is a reference to A New Hope when Luke brings C-3PO and R2-D2 into the bar in Mos Eisley. The bartender yells to Luke that they "don't serve their kind here" while pointing at C-3PO and R2-D2. *Anakin, like Luke, finds his remaining family dead, and both take revenge upon those who killed his family. Anakin kills the Tusken Raiders who tortured Shmi, and Luke joins the Rebellion to destroy the Empire. *A Jedi Master battles against his former apprentice who is now a Sith Lord (notably Darth Sidious' current apprentice). Master Yoda battles against Count Dooku (Attack of the Clones), and Obi-Wan battles against Darth Vader (A New Hope). *A Sith Lord gives a big revelation to a Jedi Knight. In Attack of the Clones, Count Dooku tells Obi-Wan Kenobi that the Senate is under the control of the Sith. In The Empire Strikes Back, Darth Vader tells Luke Skywalker that he is his father. In both films, the Jedi at first refuses to believe what is ultimately true. Anakin Skywalker confirms the former in Revenge of the Sith, and Yoda confirms the latter in Return of the Jedi. *Someone touches another person's lightsaber in every episode for a reason other than taking the prisoner's weapon. In The Phantom Menace, Obi-Wan touches Qui-Gon's lightsaber after his own was knocked into the abyss. In this episode, Anakin loses control of his lightsaber when confronting Zam Wesell. In Revenge of the Sith, Anakin battles Count Dooku and manages to get Dooku's lightsaber before killing him. In A New Hope, Obi-Wan hands Anakin's old lightsaber to Luke. In The Empire Strikes Back, Han Solo uses Luke's lightsaber to cut open the frozen tauntaun to keep Luke warm. In Return of the Jedi, Darth Vader was looking at Luke's new lightsaber. *Obi Wan uses force pull to get his lightsaber and give it to Anakin and Mace Windu uses to get it from Jango Fett. In Empire Strikes Back Luke uses force pull to get his lightsaber to free from the Wampa and also on Cloud CIty during his duel to defend himself from Darth Vader. *R2-D2 pushes C-3PO when in the Droid Factory. In Return of the Jedi R2-D2 pushes C-3PO off the Jabba's Sail Barge. *Obi Wan falls off one of the roof on Kamino. In The Empire Strikes Back Luke falls off the structure after his hand is cut off. *Obi Wan stops Anakin from attacking Count Dooku by yelling "No". This reflects the scene from A New Hope, when Obi Wan stops Luke from going to his home also by yelling "No". *C3PO says the phrase "The Maker" when Anakin and Padmé arrive at Lars Homestead. In A New Hope, C3PO says a similar phrase "Thank the maker" when having his oil bath. Релиз После премьеры тизер-трейлера во время показа мультфильма «Корпорация монстров», новый трейлер был показан 10 марта 2002 года в телеэфире телесети Fox в промежутке между сериалами «Малкольм в центре внимания» и «Секретные материалы», после чего стал доступен на официальном сайте «Звёздных войн» в тот же день. Аутплейсментенговая фирма «Challenger, Gray & Christmas» из Чикаго представила прогноз, согласно которому, в день премьеры фильма компании США могут понести убытки в размере более 319 миллионов долларов из-за того, что их работники возьмут больничные на эту дату и ради просмотра фильма. Премьера фильма состоялась в рамках открытия кинофестиваля Трайбека в Нью-ЙоркеMy Tribeca film festival: Robert de Niro & Jane Rosenthal | New York Post 12 мая, средства от показа которого были направлены в поддерживаемую Джорджем Лукасом благотворительную компанию по поддержке детей больных СПИДом. «Атака клонов» также была показана вне конкурсной программы Каннского кинофестиваля 2002 года, прежде чем составлялась мировая премьера в кинотеатрах 16 мая 2002 года. Фильм также был позже показан и в IMAX кинотеатрах. Так как фильм не снимался для IMAX, пред показом он был переработан в цифровую версию. Это было вызвано техническими ограничениями IMAX проекторов, и зрителям была показана отредактированная 120 минутная версия фильма. Ещё до выхода фильма перед его создателями остро встал вопрос пиратства. В 2000 году подпольная организация, известная как Atlas Group, находящаяся в Перте, Западная Австралия, объявила о том, что в её распоряжении, якобы, находится копия сценария, за которую они просили 100.000 долларов США у различных фан-сайтов, включая TheForce.Net. В последствии, представитель этих сайтов сообщили о предлагаемой им сделке сотрудникам Lucasfilm Ltd.. Незадолго до премьеры, в интернете появилась пиратская копия фильма, снятая, предположительно, во время предпросмотра при помощи цифрового камеры с экрана кинотеатра. Распространяемая через интернет, эта копия позволила, согласно аналитикам, более миллиону поклонников увидеть фильм до его официального выхода в прокат. По мимо этого, власти конфисковали тысячи пиратских копий фильма в Куала-Лумпур, до того, как фильм вышел на экраны. Выход на видеоносителях «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» вышла на DVD и VHS 12 ноября 2002 года. DVD включал аудио комментарии режиссёра Джорджа Лукаса, продюсера Ричарда Мак-Каллума, монтажера и звукорежиссёра Бена Бёртта, главного аниматора ILM Роба Колмана и руководителей отдела спецэффектов ILM Пабло Хелмана, Джона Нолла и Бена Сноу. Также DVD версия включала восемь удалённых сцен и несколько документальных фильмов, включая полнометражный фильм о создании компьютерных существ, о два посвящённые звуковым эффектам и команде аниматоров. Ещё три короткометражных фильма были посещены сюжету, боевым сценам и истории любви, а 12 коротких веб-документалок охватывали весь производственный процесс создания фильма. Также DVD версия «Атаки клонов» включал трейлер псевдо-документального короткометражного фильма «R2-D2: Под куполом». Некоторые торговые сети предлагали полную версию псевдо-документалки на бонусном диске за дополнительную плату. В этом фильме, утверждённом Лукасом, предлагалось с юмором взглянуть на альтернативную "жизнь" дроида R2-D2. Фильм был переиздан на DVD в составе набора трилогии приквелов 4 ноября 2008 года. 16 сентября 2011 года фильмы серии «Звёздные войны» были переизданы 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment на Blu-ray дискаж в трёх различных изданиях. 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Атаку клонов», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом формате в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Релиз в 3D 28 октября 2010 года было объявлено о том, что все шесть фильмов серии будут представлены в стерео-3D и будут повторно выпущены в прокат в хронологическом порядке, начиная со «Скрытой угрозы», которая вышла 2 февраля 2010 года. «Атака клонов» должна была изначально выйти в 3D формате 20 ноября 2013 года, однако её выход был отложен, так как Lucasfilm решил сосредоточить ресурсы на создании седьмой части серии - «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы». Однако, презентация 3D версии фильма состоялась на Celebration Europe II в июле 2013 года. Релиз в России 15 мая 2002 года «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» осуществил российскую кинопремьеру фильма «Эпизод II. Атака клонов». Фильм, дублированный студией «Невафильм», заработал в российском прокате 5 258 522$ и занял по итогам 2002 года пятое место. В мировой кассе (без США и Канады) Россия заняла 12 место. 17 декабря 2002 года «Лазер Видео Интернешнл» осуществил российский релиз видеокассеты «Эпизод II. Атака клонов. Специальное издание» (к фильму добавили две документальные короткометражки «Удалённые сцены» и «Звёздные войны: История»). По итогам российских продаж видеофильмов в 2002 году «Эпизод II» занял 14-е место, а в 2003 году — 36-е место. 22 мая 2005 года телеканал «Первый канал» осуществил российскую телепремьеру «Эпизод II. Атака клонов» со стереозвуком. 20 марта 2008 года Арбитражный суд Москвы принял заявление о банкростве компании «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ», а в середине апреля 20th Century Fox подала в окружной суд Лос-Анджелеса иск о взыскании с «Гемини Фильм Интернациональ» авторских отчислений за прокат фильмов в 2000–2006 году, которая последняя не выплачивала в течении шести лет. Таким образом, сумма долга за прокат «Эпизод II» и «Эпизод III» в России составила около 6 миллионов долларов, а общая сумма неозвученных претензий, оценивалась экспертами в более, чем 65 млн. 9 декабря 2010 года «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы DVD версий всех шести эпизодов, из которых пять (кроме «Эпизод III. Месть ситхов») выходили на российском DVD-рынке впервые. DVD выпускались в виде 6 однодисковых изданий, содержавших только соответствующий эпизод (без дополнительных материалов), и двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (вновь только фильмы без дополнительных материалов). 15 сентября 2011 «Двадцатый Век Фокс СНГ» осуществил российские релизы Blu-Ray всех шести эпизодов в виде двух трёхдисковых изданий «Эпизоды I, II, III» и «Эпизоды IV, V, VI» (только фильмы без дополнительных материалов) и полного девятидиского издания (6 дисков с фильмами и 3 диска с дополнительными материалами). Отзывы Реакция критиков Фильм получил преимущественно положительные отзывы. На сайте, собирающем обзоры и рецензии, Rotten Tomatoe фильм имеет рейтинг 67% положительных оценок, основанный на 219 отзывах, с основной претензией: "Несмотря на то, что у фильма по прежнему проблемы с изложением, экшн составляющая «Звёздных войн. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» на высоте, что делает её несомненно лучше «Скрытой угрозы»." На Metacritic, фильм имеет отметку в 53 бала, основанную на 39 обзорах. Критики указывали на то, что диалоги в фильме "деревянные" и "плоские". Актёрская игра, в особенности Кристенсена и Портмен, также подвергалась критике. Другие же критики считали, что фильм порадует поклонников, так как персонаж Джа-Джа Бинкс появился лишь в небольшой второстепенной роли.Corliss, Richard and Jess Cagle, (April 29, 2002). "Dark Victory," Time Canadian Edition, p. 49. К тому же, попытки сделать из Джа-Джа комичного персонажа, каким его пытались показать в «Скрытой угрозе», были забыты. В тоже время, C-3PO перенял некоторую неуклюжесть гунгана и комичная составляющая была, в основном, сконцентрирована на нём. Макгрегор отмечал, что битвы на световых мечах в этом фильме, по его мнению, были "неудовлетворительным", сравнивая их с кульминационной дуэлью в «Мести ситов», после её выхода. Джеймс Берардинелли из ReelViews.net положительно отозвался о фильме, в итоге написав: "Во времена, когда большинство продолжений, в основном, разочаровывают, увидеть что-то высококачественное, что не только оправдывает своё имя, но и вносит что-то новое в своё наследие - это освежает."http://www.reelviews.net/php_review_template.php?identifier=399 Роджер Эберт, оценивавший все предыдущие фильмамы серии «Звёздные войны», оценил «Эпизод II» всего в две звезды из четырёх, отметив: "Как один из тех, кто восхищался свежестью и энергией ранних фильмов, я был поражён тем, что в конце «Эпизода II» пришло осознание того, что я не услышал ни строчки запоминающихся, достойных цитирования, диалогов." Об отношениях Энакина и Падме Эберт отметил следующее: "Они не обменялись ни одной романтической фразой, ограничившись лишь фразами давно ставшими клише." Леонард Малтин, которому нравились все предыдущие фильмы, через силу поставил второму эпизоду всего две звезды из четырёх, что можно найти в его «РMovie and Video Guide» 2002 года. Малтин отметил, что причиной его недовольства стала "затянутый сюжет" и добавил: "Деревянные персонажи и диалоги в помогают." Как и предыдущие фильмы серии, «Атака клонов» была номинирована на «Оскар». Роб Колман, Пабло Хелман, Джон Нолл и Бен Шоу были представлены в номинации Лучшие визуальные эффекты на церемонии 2003 года, однако уступили её фильму «Властелин колец: Две крепости». Натали Портман удостоилась награды на Teen Choice Awards, а фильм получил награду MTV Movie Awards за Лучшую драку. В противоположность этому, фильм был семь раз номинирован на премию «Золотая малина» в номинациях: За худший фильм, За худшую режиссуру (Джордж Лукас), За худший сценарий (Джордж Лукас), За худшую мужскую роль второго плана (Хейден Кристенсен), За худшую женскую роль второго плана (Натали Портман), За худший актёрский дуэт (Хейден Кристенсен и Натали Портман) и За худший приквел или сиквел. Фильм получил две из них: За худший сценарий (Джордж Лукас) и За худшую мужскую роль второго плана (Хейден Кристенсен). Кассовые сборы Фильм собрал $310.676.740 в Северной Америке и $338.721.588 в мировом прокате, таки образом собрав $649.398.328. Однако, несомненный кассовый успех был омрачён гораздо большим успехом предыдущего фильма, «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза», вышедшего за три года до этого. Это не позволило фильму занять верхнюю строчку в рейтингах самых кассовых картин года, ни в Северной Америке (где фильм занял третье место), ни в мировом прокате (где он оказался на четвёртой позиции). Так он оказался первым фильмом «Звёздных войн» не достигшим этого результата. В Северной Америке фильм уступил таким картинам как «Человек-паук» и «Властелин колец: Две крепости», оба из которых пользовались большей благосклонностью у критиков. В мировом прокате «Атаку клонов» обошел ещё и «Гарри Поттер и тайная комната», хотя в Северной Америке картина Лукаса показала лучший результат. Таким образом, с учётом инфляции, «Атака клонов» показала худшие сборы среди всех фильмов серии «Звёздные войны» в Северной Америке, хотя по прежнему входит в список 100 самых кассовых фильмов всех времён, с учётом инфляции. Новеллизация Книжная адаптация фильма была написана Робертом Сальваторе. Она включала сцены созданные Сальваторе и являющиеся уникальными для книги. В прологе книги описывается Энакин, летящий с Ансиона с Оби-Ваном Кеноби и наблюдающий кошмар о своей матери превратившейся в стекло и разлетевшейся на осколки. На последующих страницах описываются события приведшие Шми Скайуокер к захвату тускенами и то как Клигг Ларс потерял свою ногу при попытке освободить её их плена. Эти сцены позволили детальнее посмотреть на жизнь Шми на влагодобывающей ферме и на её отношения с Клиггом, Оуэном, Беру и C-3PO. Вперемешку с этими событиями, в книге показывались приготовления сенатора Амидалы на Набу к отлёту на Корусант для принятия участия в голосовании по Закону о создании армии. Она обсуждала со своей сестрой вопрос об уходе из политики, с целью создания семьи и получает сообщение о беспорядках на рудниках одного из спутников Набу (о чём можно было мельком услышать в фильме). В книге также глубже раскрыты отношения между Джанго и Бобой Феттами, что делает смерть Джанго более эмоциональной. На основе этих событий и взаимоотношений была написана первая книга из юношеской серии «Боба Фетт». Состав Появления *Бейл Органа *Беру Ларс *Боба Фетт *Гермиона Багуа *Грегар Тайфо *Декстер Джеттстер *Депа Биллаба *Джа-Джа Бинкс *Джамиллия *Джанго Фетт *Джокаста Ню *Дуку/Дарт Тиранус *Зам Уэселл *Иит Кот *Йода *Квай-Гон Джинн (голос) *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кит Фисто *Клигг Ларс *Корде *Лама Су *Лиам *Лотт Дод *Луминара Ундули *Мари Амитест *Мас Амедда *Мейс Винду *Нут Ганрей *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Онаконда Фарр *Оппо Ранцизис *Орн Фри Таа *Оуэн Ларс *Падме Амидала *Пало *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Рун Хаако *Сайфо-Диас *Сио Биббл *Сэн Хилл *Сэси Тийн *Тон Ви *Уот Тамбор *Уотто *Шаак Ти *Палпатин/Дарт Сидиус *Шми Скайуокер Ларс *Эвен Пиелл *Эйла Секура *Энакин Скайуокер |l-characters=*5TE *81 *81-X *8EX *ASN-121 *C-3PO *CLE-004 *COO-2180 *INS-444 *JN-66 *R2-D2 *R3-T7 *R4-A22 *R4-P17 *RIC-920 *SP-4 *WA-7 *Аген Колар *Адмана *Айи Вида *Акрос-Крик *Ами Ллом *Артуо Пратур *Аск Аак *Ачк Мед-Бек *Ашла *Баррисс Оффи *Боба Фетт *Бобби *Бултар Суон *Бутон Питон *Буфон Таире *Бэйрдон Джейс *Версе *Вимпер Сэйв *Ганвик Траг *Гермион Багуа *Гондрин Упал *Горотин Ваггер *Грегар Тайфо *Гум Саам *Даннл Фэйтонни *Дар Уак *Даро Уиллиц *Дарсана *Декстер Джеттстер *Денария Ки *Дж.К.Буртола *Джамиллия *Джанго Фетт *Джемпа *Джинни Келвик *Джобал Тул Наберри *Джокаста Ню *Джоклад Данва *Джошуа Джинзлер *Ди Мантид *Диемма Рил *Диксон Джаст *Дорме *Дуку *Зам Уэселл *Зей Неп *Зетт Джукасса *Зил Топур *Зо Хаулер *Йи Мо *Иит Кот *Има Налле *Имми Дану *Йода *Истер Падди *Ичи-Тан Микода *Калин Фарнмир *Кар Плауше *Кейки Колленц *Келл Борин *Ки-Ади-Мунди *Кив Сила *Кит Фисто *Клигг Ларс *Корде *Королевские совет Джамиллии *Коулман Требор *Куэ-Марс Редат-Гом *Лама Су *Лекси Дио *Лела Майн *Лиам *Лиллея Вринбит *Лоули Ч'ред *Лумас Этима *Луминара Ундули *Луна Минкс *Магалуф *Маис Пардон *Максирон Аголерга *Мари Амитест *Мейс Винду *Мик *Мя Налле *Нанди *Нар Хида *Нарди Шоди *Несил Син *Ник Вома *Никанас Тассу *Нират Агира *Нор Уэдд *Оаки Докес *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Они Аркмен *Они Боббисиа *Ониэт Канавар *Оуэн Ларс *Пабло-Джилл *Падди Акку *Падме Амидала *Пали Руда *Пало *Палпатин *Пло Кун *Поггль Меньший *Порро Дольфи *Пуджа Наберри *Реа Логг *Реднакс *Рейна Марч *Рен-Куарр *Рёо Наберри *Рогуа Уодрата *Ронет Кур *Рор Итх *Рот-Дель Масона *Роша Васс *Руви Наберри *Рун Хаако *Сайфо-Диас *Сан Фак *Сар Лабуда *Саррисса Дженг *Себока *Сейб Нод *Сел Маа *Сефджет Джосалл *Сидева *Сир Мак *Слай Мур *Слайтер Башфорб *Сола Наберии *Сора Балк *Ста-Ден Ээкин *Стасс Аллие *Сьюпи *Сэн Хилл *Тан Юстер *Тандра Доумея *Тарадос Гон *Тас Ки *Таун Ве *Текла *Теомет Данле *Тиикс *Уакс Бурр *Уилст Молан *Уот Тамбор *Фаиме Госан *Фи-Эк Сирч *Фо Куна *Форч Гому *Хаат Киин *Хайди Гофай *Хат Ло *Хонка *Чиан Ши *Чиан *Чон Актрион *Шаак Ти *Ши Уо *Шми Скайуокер *Шу Май *Эла Типс *Элан Слизибаггано *Эн Джей Опу *Энакин Скайуокер |c-creatures=*Аклаи *Банта *Гандарки *Массифф *Нексу *Оррай *Рик |l-creatures= *Аклай *Дюракритный слизень *Каменный клещ *Кухан *Массифф *Нексу *Одупидо *Оррай *Рик *Рока |c-droids=*Боевой дроид **Боевой дроид B1 **Боевой супердроид B2 **Дройдека *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия R ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 *Протокольный дроид **Модель 3PO |l-droids=*OG-9 самонаводящийся дроид-паукOG-9 homing spider droid *Автономный транспорт ближнего действия SRT *Боевой дроид B1 *Боевой дроид-командир OOM *Боевой супердроид B2 *Дроид серии-RIC *Дроид-анализатор JN-66 *Дроид-анализатор SP-4 *Дроид-астромеханик серии R2 *Дроид-астромеханик серии-R4-P *Дроид-астромеханик серии-R5 *Дроидека серии W *Дроид-пилот FA-4 *Дроид-повар серии COO *Дроид-танк IG-227 типа «Огненный град» *Дроид-убийца ASN-121 *Дроид-уборщик серии CLE *Карликовый дроид-паук DSD1 *Монтажный дроид серии INS *Набуанский дроид-заправщик *Протокольный дроид серии 3PO *Ремонтный дроид серии DUM *Сервисное устройство WA-7 |c-events=*Войны клонов **Битва на Джеонозисе *Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы *Сепаратистское движение **Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы **Миссия на Камино **Миссия по спасению Шми Скайуокер Ларс |l-events=*Войны клонов **Битва на Джеонозисе *Свадьба Энакина Скайуокера и Падме Амидалы *Сепаратистский кризис **Миссия на Ансионе **Заговор с целью убийства сенатора Амидалы **Миссия на Камино **Миссия на Татуине **Погоня над Джеонозисом |c-locations=*Ансион *Внешнее Кольцо **Джеонозис **Татуин ***Ферма Ларсов ***Мос-Эйсли ***Мос-Эспа *Камино **Тайпока-Сити *Набу **Озёрный край **Тид ***Королевский дворец Тида *Лабиринт Риши *Центральные Миры **Корусант ***КоКо Таун ****Закусочная Декстера ***Нижние уровни Корусанта ****Клуб «Чужак» ***Федеральный округ ****Храм джедаев *****Архив джедаев *****Покои Совета джедаев ***Сенатский округ ****Сенатская площадь *****Здание Сената ****Здание Администрации Республики |l-locations=*Ансион *Богден *Корусант **Галактический город ***КоКо Таун ****Закусочная Декстера ***Сенатский район ****Посольский сектор *****Здание Пятисотлетия Республики ******Комплекс апартаментов Сената *******Апартаменты Падме Амидалы ****Законодательный район *****Площадь Сената ******Проспект Основателей Ядра ******Здание Администрации Республикански ******Здание Сената ***Окрестности Храма ****Храм джедаев ***Заводы ****Здание ЛиМерж Пауэр ***Развлекательный район Ускру ****Клуб «Чужак» *Джеонозис **Шпили Джеонозиса ***Джеонозианская военная комната ***Улей Сталгасн **Джеонозианские цеха дроидов **Арена Петранаки *Камино **Типока-Сити ***Космический Контроль Камино ***Военный комплекс Типока-Сити *Колма *Набу **Озеро Кантри ***Варикино **Тид ***Дворец Правосудия ***Королевский дворец Тида ***Космопорт Тида *Риши *Шадаа-Би-Боран *Сабтеррел *Татуин **Юндландские пустоши ***Мост Б'Тазоше **Ферма Ларсов **Мос-Айсли **Мос-Эспа ***Магазин Уотто |c-organizations=*Галактическая Республика **Верховный Канцлер **Галактический Сенат **Великая армия Республики ***Солдат-клон ****Клон-коммандер *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Совет джедаев **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван **Юнлинг *Мандалорцы *Конфедерация независимых систем **Коммерческая гильдия **Корпоративный альянс **Граф **Межгалактический банковский клан **Техносоюз **Торговая федерация *Ситы **Сит-ученик **Лорд ситов **Мастер-сит |l-organizations= *Конфедерация независимых систем **Коммерческая гильдия **Корпоративный альянс **Индустрии Джеонозиса **Межгалактический банковский клан **Сепаратистская армия дроидов **Техносоюз **Торговая федерация *Галактическая Республика **Верховный канцлер **Галактический сенат **Великая армия Республики ***Клон-солдат ****Клон-сержант ****Клон-лейтенант ****Клон-капитан ****Клон-коммандер **Алая гвардия *Орден джедаев **Гранд-мастер **Высший совет джедаев **Младший джедай ***Клан медведей **Джедай-библиотекарь **Рыцарь-джедай **Мастер-джедай **Падаван **Юнлинг *Мандалорцы *Орден повелителей ситхов **Тёмный повелитель ситхов *Королевский дом Набу **Монарх Набу *Граф Серенно |c-species=*Аквалиши *Алины *Бесалиски *Биты *Викуэи *Граны *Гунганы *Даги *Джавы *Джеонозийцы *Иторианцы *Кел-дор *Клоудиты *Куаррены *Куривары *Люди **Клонирование **Набуанцы *Мууны *Неймодианцы *Родианцы *Таскенские рейдеры *Тви'леки *Тойдарианцы *Чагриане *Чалактане |l-species=*Алины *Анселмы *Балосары *Бесалиски *Боранцы *Ботаны *Викуэи *Вирутиды *Вифиды *Вурки *Госсамы *Граны *Гунганы *Даги *Джавы *Джеонозийцы *Забраки *Зелтроны *Каминоанцы *Кел-дор *Клоудиты *Коруны *Куривары *Лепы *Леффингиты *Люди *Мириалане *Мууны *Наутоланы *Неизвестная трёхпалая раса *Неймодианцы *Онгри *Родианцы *Скакоане *Таквааши *Таскены *Тви'леки *Тогруты *Тойдарианцы *Умбаране *Холвуффы *Цереане *Чагриане *Чалактане *Ши'идо |c-vehicles=*Звёздный истребитель **Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» *Канонерка **СНДК/п ***Перевозчик танков *«Раб I» *Солнечный парусник **Межзвёздная шлюпка типа «Панворкка 116» *Ударный корабль **Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор» *Шагоход **AT-TE |l-vehicles=*AA-9 грузовой транспорт Корусанта *AAT *Транспорт «Действие VI» *AT-TE *Аэроспидер Gaba-18 *Гондола-спидер *J12 Сдвоеный Аэроспидер *KE-8 Инфорсер *Пассажирский спидер-грузовик серии Коро *Аэроспидер M31 *Аэробус Magnaline 3000 *Рикша-спидер *Посыльное судно V-35 *Аэроспидер XJ-6 *Лёгкий транспорт YT-1300 *Линейный корабль типа «Барышник» *Гравистул *Джеонозийская повозка Арены *Дипломатическая баржа Тип-J *Свуп «Ветерок-G» *Звёздный истребитель N-1 *Территориальный оборонительный истребитель типа «Нантекс» *Корабль-ядро типа «Барышник» *Корусантский аэробус *Корусантский гражданский транспорт *Крейсер типа «Алмаз» *Лёгкий перехватчик Дельта-7 типа «Эфирная фея» *Межзвёздный транспорт типа «Баллон» *Межзвёздный шлюп типа «Панворкка-116» *Нубийская яхта типа «H» *Лёгкий пассажирский аэроспидер *Патрульно-атакующий корабль типа «Огневержец-31» **''Раб I'' *Гоночный под *Разведывательная гондола *Сенаторская платформа *Сенаторский скутер *СНДК *Флиткнот-спидер *СТАУ *Корабль-обсерватория *Транспорт Банковского Клана *Транспорт Гонзати *Транспорт класса Гига *Ударный крейсер типа «Аккламатор I» *Транспортный шаттл типа «Колчан» **''Лазурный резчик'' |technology = |c-technology= *Клонирование/Канон *Голограмма/Канон *Световой меч/Канон *Бластерный пистолет/Канон *Огнемёт/Канон *Ракета/Канон *Реактивный ранец/Канон *Бластерная винтовка/Канон *Лазерная пушка/Канон *Мандалорская броня/Канон *Турболазер/Канон |l-technology= *Акустический бластер **Джеонозийский звуковой бластер **Звуковая пушка LR1K *Бластерная винтовка **Бластерная винтовка DC-15A *Бластерный карабин **Бластер DC-15S *Бластерный пистолет **Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет S-5 **Бластерный пистолет ВЕСТАР-34 **Бластерный пистолет ELG-3A *Передний командный центр *Голограмма *Голограф *Голокарта *Голопроектор *Запястная ракета **Противопехотная ракета Тип-12А *Ионная пушка *Каминоанский дротик *Клонирование *Контейнер клонирования *Мандалорская броня *Лазерная пушка *Световой меч **Световой меч с искривлённой рукоятью ***Световой меч Дуку **Первый световой меч Энакина Скайуокера **Второй световой меч Оби-Вана Кеноби **Световой меч Мейса Винду **Световой меч Эйлы Секуры **Световой меч Йоды **Световой меч Кита Фисто **Световой меч Пло Куна **Световой меч Шаак Ти **Световой меч Луминары Ундули **Световой меч Ки-Ади-Мунди *Сдерживающее поле *Механическая рука *Наручные лезвия *Огнемёт **Миниатюрный огнемёт ZX *Ракета **Самонаводящаяся ракета *Реактивный ранец **Реактивный ранец JT-12 **Реактивный ранец Z-6 *Турболазер |c-miscellanea= *Продукты питания **Пирог ***Шестислойный пирог **Сэндвич ***Сэндвич «Шоуда-клубб» *Сила **Телекинез/Канон **Тёмная сторона Силы ***Молния Силы **Призрак Силы *Язык **Основной язык **Хаттский язык *Бой на световых мечах **Джар'Кай |l-miscellanea= *Причёски в стиле акульего зуба *Амулет доверия *Двоичный язык *Сила **Тёмная сторона Силы ***Молния Силы **Поглощение Силы **Защита Силы **Телекинез **Видение Силы **Призрак Силы *Основной галактический язык *Испарительный гриб *Джеонозийский язык *Гранский язык *Гунганский основной язык *Сердце *Хаттский язык *Бой на световых мечах **Чо май **Чо мок **Чо сун **Дун-моч **Форма I: Шии-Чо **Форма II: Макаши **Форма III: Соресу **Форма IV: Атару **Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со **Форма VI: Ниман **Форма VII: Джуйо / Ваапад **Ниман/Джар'Кай **Сай **Сай ча **Шиак **Шиим **Сан джем *Нубианский тактический пилотный костюм *Шуура *Скаковербал *Сибарионское платье *Визкгурийская нить }} За кулисами Интересные факты * Принцесса Амидала нажимает некую кнопку на пульте, чтобы ретранслировать сообщение Оби-Вана. В следующий момент она нажимает ту же кнопку, чтобы вызвать карту, показывающую местонахождение Оби-Вана. * Инопланетный здоровяк в кабаке в разговоре с Оби-Ваном небрежно роняет фразу о «12 парсеках расстояния до планеты, где выращивают клонов». Преодолеть это расстояние даже со скоростью света можно лишь за 39 лет. Примечания и сноски Внешние ссылки *Официальная страница фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» на StarWars.ru * * Эпизод 2 Категория:Фильмы 2002 года